blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 175
is the 175th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As the Royal Knights arrive at the castle, Noelle and En notices that Yami, Finral, and Jack are at the entrance of the castle. Finral apologizes to Noelle for making her worries and that it must be tough for her without her, but Noelle replies that it to soon for her to be worried about him and that she hopes that Finral fights as hard as he sleeps. Noelle then thinks about how she is glad that Finral is safe. Yami notices Zora, which Zora tells him that it has been a while and that he had decided to join the magic knights because they had looked weak and helpless. Yami asks who he is, which Zora replies that he is a member of the Black Bulls and that Yami was the one that had given him his robe. Yami tells Zora that he has been waiting for Zora and that Zora has got a lot of catching up to do. Yami, Finral, and Jack then head into the castle, while telling them that their houses are in danger and that they are heading inside while they all chill outside. As Nozel gets angry at Yami and Jack, Kirsch tells Nozel to not to worry since he considers him truly beautiful but Nozel tells him to be silent. As Yami says that he, Finral and Jack are heading to save the king, Nozel, Noelle, and Zora head to the Silva Residence, while Kirsch, Mimosa, and En head to the Vermillion Residence. Yami also tells them that their enemy is strong, so just save the people and get out of their. Yami then tells them to not die, which Nozel replies that they know that and that he didn't need to tell them all. Inside of the Silva residence, they notices all of the bodies which Noelle says how cruel it is and Nozel says that they will pay for dirtying their castle like this. Zora thinks about how he has to move smartly since how powerful the enemy is, and just off while says that he would appreciate it is they let him move on his own. As Zora runs off, Noelle tries to stop him but Nozel tells her to let him go. Nozel also says that Zora was acknowledged to be a Royal Knight, and that Zora must know a thing or two about fighting. Nozel notices that something is coming, when an elf comes into and attacks. As Nozel blocks the elf's attack, the elf says that its time for them to take their punishment with their bodies. Nozel then easily manages to capture the elf, and comments that him attacks while having lost his composure is the height of folly that he could have committed. Noelle thinks about how flexible Nozel's Mercury Magic is, and that Nozel is truly amazing. Nozel points out that the strongest elf is at the tower, which Nozel thinks about how Solid and Nebra are up there. Inside of the tower, Solid is attacking the elf but his attacks won't hit her. As Solid starts to panic, the elf calls Solid pitiful and tells Solid to die already while launching attacks. As the attacks get closer, Nozel comes in and blocks the attack. As Solid is shocked that Nozel has arrived, he also notices that Noelle is their too and that she is using Mana Skin. Noelle launches her strongest spell at the elf, but the elf uses a spell to deflect the spell upwards. As Noelle thinks about how she had missed, Solid thinks about how Noelle is able to use her magic despite the enemy's oppressive mana. Nebra thanks Nozel and says that even through it hurts to admit it, she is but a burden. Nebra also thinks about how Noelle can withstand the ridiculous magic but its still not enough. Nebra then thinks about how they should use this chance to regroup, and cast a spell to hide themselves. The elf says that no one can escape from her and uses a spell that disrupts the enemies mana. As Nozel notices that he can't control his magic, the elf tells them how her magic works. The elf then launches needles at them and says that her magic will always hit their mark, while the needles manages to wound Nozel. As Solid panics, Nozel tells Solid to keep his wits and stay behind him since he cannot fight. As Noelle psyches herself up and proclaims that she can still fight, Nozel tells her to show them the power of the Silva family. Fights *Nozel Silva and Noelle Silva vs. Kivn Events *Battle of Clover Castle Magic and Spells used References Navigation pl:Rozdział 175